The Destroyer of Time
by EternityHearts
Summary: After graduated from Levrier Academy, Lenalee meet more challenges and have to defeat the ultimate enemy, The Destroyer of Time. Is Lenalee able to find all of her Guardian Angels to protect the world from total destruction, together with her friends?
1. Introduction

**Main Characters:**

**Lenalee Lee**

The main protagonist of the story, she lost her parents when she was a baby, hence she has not much impression for her parents. She is enrolled into Levrier Academy, an Exorcist School along with her brother, Komui Lee. Lenalee's parastite anti-Akuma weapon, The Heavenly Eclipse allows her to summon Guardian Angels to defeat the Akumas. Currently, she has only a Guardian Angel, The Wind Godness which she can summon and help her to attack. Later on, she is able to combine with her Guardian Angels to unleash a powerful combination attack. On her quest, she has to find the remaining Guardian Angels in order to defeat the most ultimate enemy, The Destroyer of Time. Her perception of the "world" consists of her friends and family; whenever one of her friends dies, it seems to her as if a part of her world has been destroyed. She knows Allen after she was enrol into Levrier Academy, hence quite close together.

**Allen Walker**

Allen Walker is a soft-spoken and warm-hearted guy. Allen was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm and later adopted by Mana Walker. Mana died and Allen turned him into an Akuma, hoping him to be fully resurrected but instead, he cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, giving him the ability to "detect" disguised Akuma. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first awoke as an anti-Akuma weapon and instinctively destroyed the Akuma. He was later found by Cross Marian and trained as his disciple and was enrol into Levrier Academy and officially become an Exorcist student. Allen regards Komui Lee as his big brother in spite of his weird actions sometimes. His parasite-type anti-Akuma weapon takes the form of a type of body armor and a giant claw, the Crown Clown. It is also able to additionally produce a large sword from Allen's left arm. He fights for the souls of the Akuma to avoid anybody else going through the pain he was in when Mana died**. **

**Kanda Yu **

Kanda Yu is a cold and rude guy due to a particular reason. Before he is enrolled into Levrier Academy, he was a warm-hearted, polite and willing to help anyone who is in danger, exactly like another Allen Walker. However, after he has lost his sweetheart, Yuffie Mai, he changed to a cold guy, exactly like an ice. The reason he become a cold and rude guy was because he was running away from the cruel reality, unwilling to close up to any people, fearing that he might have to experience the pain again like he lost his sweetheart. His equip-type anti-Akuma weapon is Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossom), looking like a very normal katana. However, when unleash Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt. While the blades are supposedly too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals and are able to slice the Akumas to small particles. His favourite food is Soba.

**Lavi**

Lavi is a cheerful, red-haired guy of mixed race. He lost his parents when he was a child and was adopted by the story's main antagonist, The Destroyer of Time, together with his brother, Kira. In order to repay the kindness the Destroyer of Time given them, Lavi and his brother were spies to invigilate the actions of Levrier Academy and the Black Order so as to get the information to destroy the Exorcists completely. As time goes by during the quest of finding Lenalee's Guardian Angels, Lavi begins to slowly become more attached to his friends, unwilling to betray them any longer. His equip-type anti-Akuma weapon is simply named Tessei (Iron Hammer), also referred as Ōzuchi Kozuchi (,_Big Hammer, Little Hammer_) is capable of growing and extending to undefined sizes and lengths. Although this affects its weight, increasing the damage caused, it does not affect Lavi's ability to use it. The weapon also allows him to use "seals" for controlling several elements in nature. His hammer is also able to call upon the Four Gods which are Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu, however, at the cost of his life.

**Antagonists:**

**The Destroyer of Time**

The main antagonist of the story, he adopts Lavi and Kira when they have lost their parents. He is a sorcerer. His real name is not yet reveal but will when the story proceeds. He has helpers known as Dark Lords to help in the production of Akumas. However, sometimes he tricks people who mourn for their dead relatives and friends into resurrecting them, turning them into Akuma that he can then control. The Noahs regard him as a fatherly figure and respect him much. He has the power of the Geass and it is represented by a bird-shaped symbol which glows red when active. He is also able to control elements at his own will such as Sand, Earth, Dark, Shadow and etc. He also wields a large sword which can be pulled from the ground when he calls for it and it is pure black. The large sword name is called The Devil from Hell.

**The Noah Family **

The Noah Family consists of thirteen human descendants of Noah who have inherited his genes. A Noah can be identified by a gray skin tone, yellow/gold eyes, and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata referred to as holy marks. Like Akuma creatures, they base their powers off dark matter, the opposite of Innocence, and as such are vulnerable to Innocence. The Noah shares an inborn drive to kill Exorcists, but otherwise possess unique will and mindsets. "Carved" on their genes is a memory of Noah different from any member in their generation and possess a supernatural ability.

**Road Kamelot**

Road Kamelot represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Despite her early teen's appearance, she is referred to as "oldest" Noah or the "First Child". She is gifted with the ability to travel dimensions without using Noah's Ark and has shown some use of complete regeneration, telekinesis, and telepathy. Road is also the only Noah capable of programming Noah's Ark because she is the "oldest". Road often acts as a normal teenager, but she has shown signs of sadism. Road grows an attachment to Allen Walker

**Tyki Mikk **

Tyki Mikk represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. Tyki has two "sides" to his life, one in which he is a care-free, and the other where he is a Noah and seemingly well-known in society. He enjoys living them both, but fears losing the human friends he has. Tyki has the ability to "choose" what he wants to touch, allowing him to walk on water or air and harmlessly passing through anything, with the exception of Innocence. He can also "reject" the atmosphere, creating a vacuum. Teez, man-eating golems in the shape of a butterfly given a gift from the Destroyer of Time, obey him.

**Jasdevi**

Jasdero and Devit were originally one Noah called Jasdevi. They represent the "Bonds" of Noah. They possess the power of Materialization, which is used through bullets created by the two thinking simultaneously and then shooting it through an identical pair of guns. Their Materialization skills also allow them to create numerous objects. By shooting one another, Devit and Jasdero can merge together and become Jasdevi. They no longer rely on the guns to focus their abilities, instead using bare hands. Jasdevi's long hair also becomes a weapon and gains new strength from the desire to create the "the strongest imagined body".

**Lulu Bell**

Lulu Bell is a blonde Noah representing the "Lust" of Noah. As a Noah, her hair is black and she often appears as a black cat in the anime for spying purposes and retains various cat-like qualities as a human. Lulu Bell possesses the ability of metamorphosis referred to as the power of "Form" and is not limited to a solid state. She can also take on the appearance of others. She was always by the side of The Destroyer of Time, act as a strategist to guide The Destroyer of Time and The Noahs for complete victory. She also acts as a motherly figure to both Zack Strife and Freya Strife who are also Noahs.

**Zack Strife**

The brother of Freya Strife, he represent the "Faith" of Noah, he possesses the ability of Mirror Mirage which is able to copy someone abilities when he touches someone and hence, make that power his own. However, the abilities copied seem to have a dark energy in it, hence not exactly the same as the user. The power of Mirror Mirage requires both him and Freya Strife, his sister to work. He seems attract to Lulu Bell, regard her as his mother.

**Freya Strife**

The sister of Zack Strife, she represent the "Faith" of Noah also, she possesses the ability of Mirror Mirage which is able to copy someone abilities when she touches someone and hence, make that power her own. However, the abilities copied seem to have a dark energy in it, hence not exactly the same as the user. The power of Mirror Mirage requires both her and Zack Strife, her brother to work. She seems attract to Lulu Bell, regard her as her mother.

**Terra Reno**

Terra Reno represents the "Pride" of Noah. Terra possesses the power of Death God as he is able to call upon Nobodies which are beings without hearts and consume humans' hearts. He also wields a moon-like weapon, The Darkness Death, which consume the power of the human's dark side to make it more powerful. When not used, it dissolves into small particles and hides it in his whole arm. Terra is always seen wandering around the cities in order to find human's hearts in the production of Akumas.

**Stella Fleuret**

Stella Fleuret represents the "Envy" of Noah. Stella possesses the power of melody in which she is able to use the power of the flute for destructive purpose. She is able to blow the flute to destroy buildings, slice up people and destroy their internal organs, depending of the melody she is playing. The "Melody of Heartless" allows Stella to make a person listening to it go mental breakout. The "Melody of Immortally" makes the Akumas stronger when Stella blows.

**Dark Lords **

When one is mourning for a lost relative or friend, the Dark Lords appears offering to resurrect that member for them. They are often seen wearing black hooked cloak which cover their face. There are currently 10 Dark Lords.

**Akuma**

Akuma take up the majority of the Earl's army and serve as the "foot soldiers". The raised soul becomes the power source for the Destroyer of Time's weapon and must obey his orders. Akuma "wear" the skin of the one who resurrected them. They use this to blend in, as Exorcists cannot tell Akuma from human with the exception of Allen. The Akuma share a metal core made of dark matter that resembles a simplified human skeleton. Their blood also contains a blood virus, which rapidly travels through the victim's body, marking it with pentacles. The virus can be spread by blood bullets of a high caliber shot by the level one Akuma. Eventually, the body crumbles into dust and gives off a poisonous gas. The Akuma also evolve into higher levels, gaining strength as they do so. Each level Akuma becomes more humanoid than the level before it. As its evolution continues, the embedded soul deteriorates.

**Generals:**

**Cross Marian **

He is Allen's master and a sorcerer**. **He is a demanding individual who is hard to please and has been described as a womanizer by some. Judgment, _Judgment_, his equipment-type anti-Akuma weapon, takes the form of a revolver. Cross is able to fire several bullets in rapid succession. These bullets will not cease until they hit their target. Cross is also able to use magic to control the corpse of an Exorcist named Maria, also allowing him to use her parasitic-type anti-Akuma weapon. Her defensive ability uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others. She, or Cross, can also use her song to control the person's movements by affecting brain waves. The use of magic to control Maria's anti-Akuma weapon is unorthodox and forbidden.

**Froi Tiedoll**

Froi Tiedoll is a former artist who is loyal to his work and fatherly toward his disciples. His anti-Akuma weapon, the Maker of Eden, _Maker of Eden_, which takes the form of a crucifix and a rod, a spiritual chisel. The crucifix drives the chisel into the ground creating dust from which a creature, more than one if needed, is created. He can also create a forest of thorns to defend.

**Cloud Nyne **

Cloud Nyne was formerly an animal trainer in a circus; she seems to be a kind and gentle woman. Lau Jimin, _Lau Jimin_ is Cloud Nyne's parasitic-type anti-Akuma weapon that takes the form of a little monkey usually seen riding on her shoulder. When invoked, it transforms into a monster that attacks with balls of energy that form at its fists.

**Winters Zokalo**

Winters Zokalo is shown to be a harsh, violent man who wears a hard leather mask over his head. He is a former executioner. Unlike the most of the other generals, he seems to have little regard for his Exorcist team. His anti-Akuma weapon Madness, _Madness_ appears as two spiked half-rings attached to his shoulders. When invoked, he creates a complete circle out of them causing two enormous blades to materialize on either side of the ring. Zokalo uses Madness as a powerful, close-combat weapon, usually spinning the blades at high speed, creating a massive buzz saw. He can spin the blades at a very high speed, super heating them, and throw them at his enemies to melt and slice them.

**Aerith Crescent**

Aerith Crescent was a former plant carer and is completely devoted to plants. Forest Revolution is Aerith Crescent's parasitic-type anti-Akuma weapon weapon. When invoked, hundreds of plants come out of Aerith's hands at the speed of sound. The plants are very strong, unable to break even with a sword. The plant can be use for offensive, defensive and capture purpose. Aerith's plants have a kind of smell that is poison to Akumas. Sometimes, Aerith can pull a whip from her palm; the whip can change to any shape depending on the owner. Her plants also have deadly thorns which can seriously injure an opponent. She is also able to call upon The Tree Spirit (Some kind of large trees that can move and attack things). However, be careful not to destroy her beloved plants or else she is going to do something you regret forever.

**Levrier Academy and Black Order members**

**Irvine Levrier**

Irvine Levrier is the chairman of both Levrier Academy and Black Order. Irvine is 30 years old. When it comes to work, he tends to be serious and sometimes forgot about his mealtimes. Irvine and Komui are good friends. He sometimes serves as a comic relief in the story when he is not working. He likes to bake cake and let others try it and give comment about it. He swears that he will become a baker when The Destroyer of Time is defeated.

**Rinoa Highwind**

Rinoa Highwind is in her mid 20s and is the secretary of Irvine. She tends to be a calm and serious woman in any situation. She always uses a kind of folder to beat Irvine to avoid any kind of embarrass situation.

**Komui Lee**

29-year-old Komui Lee, is the Chinese Supervisor of the Black Order and Lenalee's older brother. He is also a teacher of Levrier Academy. Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character and sometimes somewhat sadistic and borderline maniacal. He feels guilty for throwing the Exorcists into danger, and tries to help in any way he can, such as repairing the anti-Akuma weapons, although the method seems very painful. He also serves as a comic relief in the story and does not let any guys be close to Lenalee.

**Miranda Lotto**

Miranda Lotto is a 25-year-old German woman. She is the caretaker of Levrier Academy as well as an Exorcist. Her anti-Akuma weapon, the Time Record, _Time Record_, is located on her right arm. It allows her to stop or reverse time in an area for a short while, causing any object to revert to its original status. However, any damage the object suffered before and during the reversed time will affect the object once the technique is stopped and the dead cannot be revived, this is due to the fact her Innocence cannot erase time.

**Kira**

Kira is Lavi's older brother. Kira's personality is an exact opposite to Lavi. He is a cold and calm person, however not towards his brother, Lavi. Despite his cool appearance and personality, he is highly respected by the people in Black Order. Despite his cold personality, he has a beautiful face which attracts many girls in the Black Order as well as in Levrier Academy. His parasite-type anti Akuma weapon is called Sky Chaos; his anti-Akuma weapon is lightning-based and able to shoot lightning from within his body. He also can summon his large sword, "The Sky Wolf", from the sky. The sword is made up of lightning.

**Fou**

Fouis the guardian deity of the Black Order and Levrier Academy, sealed by Bak's great-grandfather. These places are protected by a barrier created by Fou, the "entrance". Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form. She shares a strong bond with Bak, but loves to tease him. She can manipulate her form to change her hands into axe-like weapons or to copy someone's appearance. She is also capable of communicating telepathically with others. She shows "tough-love" attitude to others, she is a very caring individual. She is also a trainer for the Exorcists, training them to get stronger to battle the Destroyer of Time.

**Bak Chan **

Bak Chan is a Chinese descendent of a German wizard, one of the founders of the Black Order. He is the vice-chairman of Levrier Academy and Black Order, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather. Unknown to most, he has a secret, stalker-ish crush on Lenalee. Like Komui, he is a man completely aware of his duties and will follow God's will strictly. He is able to use spells that control the structure of the headquarters because of his great-grandfather's seal and his bloodline. Acting as the director of the branch, he is a cold and very responsible leader. But he is actually caring toward others. He also has a close relationship with Fou. Sometimes, serve as a comic relief in the story.

**Noise Marie**

Noise Marie is a blind Exorcist. His anti-Akuma weapon Noel Organon grants him incredible hearing. The weapon also allows for offensive by forming strings used to capture a victim and conduct music that paralyzes the Akuma.

**Wong**

The personal servant of Bak-chan. Wong is always by the side of Bak-Chan in case anything happen to him especially when Bak-Chan has hives.

**Hevlaska**

Hevlaska is said to be the "Guardian of the Cube" and has been part of the Black Order since its establishment. She is completely enveloped by her Innocence, which seems indefinitely invoked. She is able to "probe" inside an Exorcists body through tentacles to touch Innocence and determine its synchronization rate, hidden potential. Any Innocence recovered from missions is kept within her body, which has 109 holes for each, until an accomadator is found. Hevlaska's prophesies are said to be usually correct.

**Other Characters **

**Yuffie Mai **

Yuffie Mai is Kanda's sweetheart. She looks similar to Lenalee, hence creating confusion to Kanda. She was killed by an Akuma when she was picking flowers for Kanda.

**Mana Walker**

Mana Walker is Allen's foster father, adopting him on Christmas Day. Over time, Allen formed a very strong bond with Mana. Eventually, Mana died for unknown reasons and Allen turned him into an Akuma. Mana sliced through Allen's left eye, cursing him and marking it with a pentacle. He was quickly destroyed by Allen's awakened anti-Akuma weapon. He was a traveling clown.

**Jerry **

Jerry is a cook in both the Levrier Academy and Black Order. He is a very good chef and everyone praises his good culinary skills. He is motivated to cook more delicious foods for the Exorcists who sacrificed their lives for them.

* * *

Next chapter: A new Beginning. Review pls... =)


	2. A New Beginning

**~A New Beginning~**

Levrier Academy, the academy which nurtures and produces Exorcists to fight against Akuma and prepare the war against the Akuma producer, The Destroyer of Time. Today is the day which their path as a student ends and as an Exorcist begins.

"Lauren Light." Rinoa Highwind announces one of the ready-to-be Exorcist's names.

A confident-looking gentleman stood up from his seat and receives his badge to proof that he is ready to be an Exorcist.

"Congratulation, I will be looking forward to your performance as an Exorcist." Irvine Levrier said with expectation, following by his charming smile.

"Argh, not one of his charming smiles again. For God sake he is the chairman for both Levrier Academy and Black Order, he should be more serious." Rinoa thought while shaking her head.

"Lavi" Rinoa carried on her duties.

But there was no sign of anyone of getting up from his chair and coming to the stage.

"Lavi, please come up immedialety!" Rinoa repeated impatiently. But there was still no presence of Lavi

"Hey, Allen-kun, where's Lavi?" Lenalee mumbled.

"I don't know, maybe he is still sleeping!?" Allen replied.

***BANG***

Suddenly, the peace and tranquility was shattered by a huge noise behind the grand hall. All visions focused on the person and dark looks appeared on their face.

"Ahhh, I am late, did I make it in time!?!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lavi noticed that the surrounding atmosphere was not right and quickly ran towards his friends.

"Allen, Lenalee, Yuu!! I was so looking forward to today, so I wasn't able to sleep well enough yesterday! I slept in late so I was in a hurry! I hope I make it in time!" Lavi explained.

"Stop calling my first name or I slice you into half, you stupid rabbit." Kanda glared out a cold look, ready to draw out his Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossom).

"Still scary as ever" Lavi mumbled and broke into cold sweat.

Suddenly, there is a sharp pain at one of Lavi's ears. It was Rinoa who drag Lavi up to the stage.

"Ouch, ouch, okok, I know how to walk, stop pulling my ear, it hurts." Lavi yelled and covered his ear while he walked towards Irvine to get his badge.

"Are you all right, did that violent woman there hurt you? If she does, I will revenge for you." Irvine broke out into an evil grin. Before Lavi could finish his sentence, there was an evil aura standing behind Irvine.

"What did you say just now? Who is the violent woman? Hmmm…." Rinoa asked in a pleasant manner but any wrong move will cause the volcano to erupt.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, you must have heard wrongly. Right, Lavi?" Irvine winked to Lavi while he replied.

"Ye…yeah!" Lavi lied.

But the situation got worse, Rinoa lifted up her file and strongly smashes onto both of their heads and causes a bump on their heads. "You, how can you set such a bad example for your juniors! And you, how can you lie even though you are told to!"

After being reprimanded, Rinoa walked away.

"Why am I caught in this too? OUCH!" murmured Lavi.

***

"Finally it's over, but we are going to be Exorcists soon, don't you think is exciting, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled.

"Yeah, but all those stuff have made my stomach growling, I need to eat something soon or I will stave to death." Allen replied while lying on the floor.

"Heh heh, Allen-kun." Lenalee returned with a bitter laugh.

"Tch, no wonder you are just a tiny little beansprout that no one can notice at all." Kanda criticized Allen without thinking twice.

"My name's Allen, Baka-Kanda!?! Oh yeah, I forgot that your brain's as slow as the rest of you. Maybe I shall worship you as The Prince of Retard." Allen retorted.

"That's some attitude you've got there. I'll show you who the dumb shit here is really. I'll chop off that white hair of yours and sell it to some old geezers!" Kanda replied, ready to draw out his Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossom).

"Wouldn't selling black hair get you a better deal?" Allen countered back.

"For your insolence, I'll leave only one strand behind." Kanda responded.

"Grrrr…. Stop fighting, you two!" Lenalee yelled.

Miraculously, Kanda and Allen stopped quarrelling immediately. Even since in the past, it has been always like this, whenever Allen and Kanda quarrel, Lenalee was the only remedy.

"Tch, I can't be bothered with you." Kanda then coldly walks off away.

"Yuu-kun, how can you be so rude to your dearly friends?" Tiedoll said.

"Please move, Tiedoll-sensei."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I came here to congratulate my adorable kids in becoming Exorcists." Tiedoll begins patting on Kanda's head as a means of reward.

"I'm not your kid and stop patting my head!" Kanda warned.

"Oh, you are my favorite student after all. Don't be so cold to your sensei; you can treat me like a father if you want." Tiedoll teases and pokes Kanda's cheek.

"I… I… I can't stand that side of you!" Kanda began to rage out

"KANDA! STOP BEING RUDE TO THE SENIORS!" Lenalee shouted.

"…" Kanda began to cool down.

"Looks like you are the only one who can control Yuu-kun. Lenalee-chan, pass me your techniques too."

"Haha, it's really nothing, Tiedoll-sensei." Lenalee blushes.

"Oh my god, such an unlucky day. To think I was being embarrassed in front of the whole school even during my graduation ceremony. I surely will appoint it as my most "memorable memories"." Lavi signed as he walked towards his group of friends.

"Cheer up, Lavi. How about a scrumptious meal in the cafeteria to have a change of mood? Since Allen-kun is hungry too." Lenalee smiled.

"Well…" Before Lavi can finish his sentence, a huge smack befalls on his back.

"Ouch! Hey, I have suffered enough injury so you better… Eh, onii-chan (brother)!" Lavi was shocked to see his brother in front of him.

"My foolish little brother. Looks like you have become an Exorcist. But to warn you first, being an Exorcist is tough, are you ready?" Kira asked.

"Heh heh, of course. What do you think I am?" Lavi smirked at his brother.

"Stop being so overconfident of yourself!" Kira flicked Lavi's forehead.

"Ouch, it's hurt. Stop torturing me, Onii-chan!"

In the meantime, many females are staring at Kira.

"Hey, isn't he cool? I hope he can be our leader if there is a mission." One of the females mumbled.

"Ahhh, I now understand the meaning of love at first sight." One of the females fainted upon Kira's pretty appearance.

"Onii-chan, you have attracted too much attention yourself. I don't understand why girls like you so much" Lavi said jealously.

Kira grinned and stroked Lavi's head, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Lavi, we are going to the cafeteria. Are you coming?" Lenalee waves at Lavi.

"Right, coming!"

Kira landed his hand on Lavi's shoulder and said, "Don't forget the purpose you come here, Lavi." Kira's eyes were determined.

"I know, I know, don't worry about it." Lavi reassure Kira before gathering with his friends.

***

"MUNCH, MUNCH!" Allen gobbled down his food like he has not eaten for three days three nights.

"Allen-kun, don't eat so fast, no one is gonna snatch your food away." Lenalee giggled

"Oh, gomme (sorry) Lenalee. I am really hungry so…" Allen explained.

"You better be choke to death, retard beansprout." Kanda cursed as he eats on his soba.

"My name's Allen. How many times do I have to repeat that!?! You stubborn food-picker!"

"WHAT!?! What makes you say that, you are just a beansprout!" Kanda snorted.

And again, the quarrel between the two big rivals started.

"Hey, hey, both of you calm down." Lavi at the side, trying to calm the situation as soon as possible.

"Shut the hell up! I'll stuff all the food inside your mouth!" Allen and Kanda said together with perfect timing.

"EH!?!?" Lavi froze in shocked.

"Haiz, not again. When are they going to stop?" Lenalee signed.

"Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, Lavi, Kanda-san!" A thin woman in her mid-20s called out to their names.

"Miranda." Lenalee responded.

"The supervisor has something to... Ahhh…!" Miranda came running and tripped.

"Miranda-san, are you all right?" Allen asked in concern.

"I AM REALLY SORRY!" Miranda apologized.

"Huh?" Allen was in confusion.

"Oh, I am so clumsy. I am so sorry." Miranda's eyes have gone red.

"It's alright, Miranda." Lavi grinned and helped Miranda up.

"So did Nii-san (brother) have something to tell us?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, the supervisor wants all of you to go to the science department after you have a change of clothes and familiarize in the Black Order. And congratulate on graduating, I hope we work well as Exorcists from now on." Miranda smiled radiantly for the first time in front of them.

"Arigatou (Thank you), Miranda." The group of friends replied except for Kanda.

***

Allen return to his room and touches on a painting. "Mana, I have finally became an Exorcist. I will not give up as long as I am still alive, I will always keep on walking."

***

"Wow, Black Order sure is big." Lavi exclaimed with his eyes nearly popping out.

"Lavi, where's Allen-kun and Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, Yuu might be just somewhere being emo. As for Allen, isn't he right behind…? Hey, where's Allen? Well, forget it, Allen's a grown up, he'll know what to do."

"Hmm, you are right." Lenalee smiled.

***

"Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda! Oh my, where are they?" Allen was starting to feel panic. "Hey, but we can meet in the science department, we are told to meet Komui-sensei." Allen thought and accidently bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." Allen apologized.

"Watch where you are going, kid." A tall figure warned and turned away.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the science department is?" Allen asked.

"Well, you just walk straight and turn right." The tall figure replied.

"Arigatou (Thank You), errr…"

"Suman, Suman Dark." The tall figure introduced himself and walked off.

***

"LENALEE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Komui rushes forward and hug Lenalee.

"Wow, wow, such warmly welcome. I want one too, Komui-sensei, hehe." Lavi jokingly said.

"NO WAY! This hug is just meant for my little Lenalee." Komui grinned widely as he said.

"… NII-SAN STOP IT!" Lenalee blushes finally to her resort to kick him away.

***KOMUI NOSE BLEED***

"I am sure we are not here to see you to have sister-complex." Kanda frowned at Komui.

"Kanda, don't be so cold." Komui teases with tissues stuck in his nostrils.

Kanda began to draw out his Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossom) and that scare the wits out of Komui. "Hey, hey now, don't tell me you are going to kill me."

"I am planning to." Kanda glared at Komui.

"Wow, wow there. All right, get to real business." Komui started to become serious.

"Phew, finally I am here."

"Perfect timing, Allen-kun. Now, all of you can just call me Komui, provided the rest of the Exorcists that taught you before. Since all of you have graduated, you will be seen as an Exorcist from now on." Komui continued on. "There have been an increase in Akuma lately; hence we are short-handed at this time. Allen-kun, Lavi, please wait outside for a moment, I will brief on you as soon I have finished with Lenalee and Kanda."

"Lenalee, Kanda. We have discovered a fragment of Innocence in the Desert Of Death. We have sent an Exorcist and some finders to retrieve the Innocence but it's seems we have lost contact with them. I hope you can reach to them and retrieve the Innocence as soon as possible." Komui put in plain words.

"Oh yeah, Kanda. You better not touch Lenalee one hair or else..." Komui suddenly have an evil grin on his face.

"Tch…" Kanda walked away and closed the door behind him.

"Then I will be going, Nii-san." Lenalee bids goodbye to Komui.

"Oh, take care, Lenalee. Come back soon, Lenalee!" Komui reluctantly see Lenalee off. Just then, Allen and Lavi began to come in.

"Now then, Lavi, Allen-kun…"

***

"There have been unusual weather in the Desert of Death and rumored that anybody who enters have never came out since then. Oh my…" Lenalee mumbled to herself while reading the manuals Komui gave.

Lenalee and Kanda continued the rest of the journey to the Desert of Death on foot. Suddenly, there was a large wind coming towards them, making their visions blurred.

"We are here." Kanda said.

As soon as Kanda finished his words, level 1 Akumas began to appear around them.

"We are surrounded! So this explain the disappearance of the people who step foot in here." Lenalee exclaimed.

"Oh, Wind Goddess, the one who is able to pierce and cut through anything in this world, I hereby summon you, Angelique!" Lenalee called out her Guardian Angel. A white figure of mesmerizing maiden came from within the clouds.

***BANG BANG***

"Too slow." Kanda dodges the bullets from the Akumas with his tremendous speed and soon, the Akumas are slice into half. "Tch, I don't even need to use any of my special moves,"

"Protect me, Angelique!" Lenalee commanded her Guardian Angel and Angelique began to gather wind from the surrounding and defect the attacks from the Akumas.

"Destroy them, Angelique! I want them to waver in the wind." Angelique then began to create tycoons and destroy the Akumas into dust-like.

After some time, all of the level 1 Akumas has been destroyed by Kanda and Lenalee.

"All right, let's find them and get on to the Innocence." Lenalee said.

"I guess we'll just split up, you find them while I will go find the Innocence. That will be much faster." Kanda said in a cool manner.

"Right, but be sure to be in contact, ok? Promise me!" Lenalee's eyes looked determine.

"…" Kanda remained in silence and turned away.

"KANDA! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME!"

"… A... All right, just get on with it."

Lenalee smiled and began her quest.

"Ahhh… Let go of me!" Lenalee shouted.

Lenalee's voice has caught Kanda's attention and he was shocked to see there was still one more Akuma left.

"Ssss heh heh heh, I have caught your little princessssssssssss!" A snake-like Akuma appear before Kanda with Lenalee's life in stake.

"Tch… a level 2 Akuma. You will just a piece of cake too." Kanda smirked as he glared at the snake-like Akuma.

"Sssssssssss don't underestimate your enemy sssssss or you will be in die meat ssssss..."

"Grrrr, oh Wind Goddess, the one who is able to pierce and… Ahhh...!" When Lenalee was in the process of summoning her Guardian Angel, the snake-like Akuma curled around her even more tightly. "Ssssss, Oh no you don't ssssssss little princessssssssss…"

"Sssssssso what are you gonna do? Ssssssss, Princess's knight sssssss…"

"Tch…"

* * *

So how Kanda gonna save Lenalee? Read my next chap to know more about it =). But I need some inspiration first, so it might take awhile. =) Hope you readers like it.


End file.
